Slowly To Fall In Love
by DreamInMyHeart
Summary: Humans were not her favorite species. So, how did she end up in a mortal high school? Experience how Glimmer Stars meets friends, rivals, and possibly ones she loves for. -Rated T for romance, drama, violence, and horror. (Sorry for the 1st person and 3rd person mistakes, and I had to re upload the story. Favorite and review, please! I need more ideas! First story Fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

Slowly To Fall in Love…Sarcastically

"Mom, why do I have to go to this school? I thought you hated humans, anyways." Glimmer Stars groaned and stepped out of her coffin still tired like always from staying up at 3 AM in the morning again.

"Because, the vampire's schools are more than likely in hell, and we just want our girl to grow up normally."

"Well, I'm a vampire mom. I went vegan and drank V8, but I still stay up all night and fly around the town in the clouds. So, how am I not supported to fall asleep?" Her red hair gave a bedhead tone, like normal. She walked up to the mirror and watched her hair. It instantly turned into the hair she wanted; tomboy and fine.

"Now, get to school, you're going to be late." Glimmer groaned, not typically familiar with human customs.

She slammed the door, and Shanna looked up at the door with her sparkly adorable eyes.

Glimmer walked on her house's sidewalk to the bus lane. _Bus Lane 54, please wait for the bus to arrive. Bus Parking Only._

She tapped her foot, and looked at the people around her. She wasn't used to the crowd and attention, but she had to get used to it. The bus finally pulled up, and when she got on, she remained silent the whole ride.

_Topaz Bay High School, a place where all students enjoy learning and get higher grades._

Glimmer twitched. The school, the flashy human outfits, the chatter were just all too much for Glimmer.

"Hey." The tone was relaxed, but firm.

Glimmer heard it from a locker, looking at her. "You're new here?" Glimmer just stared at the kid. She wore a pretty dress and tight shoe buckles. "Watch out for some of the kids then, this school isn't the brightest for new kids."

_…that was awkward. Like, really awkward. Why the hell did I decide on this school?_

She walked along the halls, looking at all of the kids staring at her. She was wearing a red shirt and a black tie, with a white skirt, outlined with a black trim. Her shoes were red sneakers with white shoelaces, and her long red hair was tomboy bedhead and firm. She looked different from everyone else, because no one would dare dress that cool and chill. Glimmer was a first.

Class was a drag to Glimmer. She mainly got lost in thought, daydreaming about vampires and humans and other things. So, the first day bored Glimmer to death. A lot.

The bell ringed, and Glimmer got up to find everyone else leaving. She sighed with relief, and walked out as well. An uptight girl bumped her, but didn't seem to notice. Glimmer pushed the door open, but made a turn for the sidewalk instead.

_This school…it's not like any other I've seen. The people are laidback and uptight, the teachers only focus on the learning, and as far as I can see, this school has no one to be true to themselves._

Glimmer skid her shoes on the sidewalk while walking home to overhear a happy couple suddenly break out into a fight, screaming at each other and saying dirty things.

"You're such a retard, why do you even live here?"

"Why are you cheating on me?"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

She ran over to the voices, making sure not to fly. She saw a guy sitting the roof, watching the couple fight. His brown hair made it hard to see his face, but he looked like any other guy. He had a black tie and normal jeans. His shoes were all black, but he looked like he caused the fight. She looked up at the roof and he started to jump off the roof, but when he landed on his feet, she was right there in front of him.

"What did you do to those people?" Glimmer asked. She wasn't that dumb to just ask him randomly. She walked up to him, dropping her bag in the corner.

"What's a vampire like you doing in school? I'll answer if you tell me that." Glimmer's eyes widened. She sighed, telling him for no reason in particular.

"My parents made me go to a human high-school to become normal." Glimmer looked him in the eyes arrgessively.

"Well, I caused that fight because that's my work. See ya." Shane jumped and jumped on the roof, jumping on a few more things before going into a portal. _What was he trying to do?_

Glimmer ran back home before discovering no one was there. She opened the door, seeing no one in sight. Glimmer walked around the house before realizing where they went.

"They went to see that little human girl _carnival,_ the one with unneeded costumes and events." Glimmer muttered under her breath. Her eyes then widened. _I forgot my bag!_

She ran out of the door, closing the door. She started running, remembering where the alley by the house was. _My bag must be there, he must've not have taken it yet, right?_ Her feet made a stop when there was nothing there. Her eyes were in shock, and her heart was pumping. Her parents were going to kill her. She felt like she just failed her parents' request. Like always.

"Looking for this?" Glimmer looked up. That dude had her bag. She gave a blank face, but didn't hesitate to jump on the roof and fight him for it.

She flew behind him and grabbed his neck. "You know, I can easily kill you right now." Glimmer managed to walk backwards, still having a tight grip. She grabbed the bag from his hand and ripped it out of his hands, putting it on. Glimmer's red eyes were locked on him, and Shane's were locked on the bag. Admitting to reach it, he leaned forward, but accidently leaned on Glimmer. He rested his eyes on her and looked at the bag again. Glimmer then blush a small bit, but still defending her bag by grabbing his hands. Shane was blushing now, too.

"Let go. Why do you want my bag anyways?"

"Because you have my book, the Demon Code, and I want it back."

Glimmer let go of his hands. Her arms were bruised from her tight grip. She slapped him right in the face, leaving a giant mark.

"You demon tyrant, that's all you wanted! Ugh, stupid demon tyrant, killer, demon…and demon tyrant. Glimmer took the book out and handed it to him. "Happy?" She asked. Shane smiled. "Very."

And with that, he was gone.

Glimmer sighed, walking back home with her bag. She caught up to her parents, who were now walking with an umbrella, like always. She was glad, mainly because she was used to the human weather, and she was too young to burn into the sun. "Honey, welcome home from school!" Glimmer walked in the house and sighed as she walked up the steps. She walked to her room (On the right corner) and laid down to think about things.

_Who was that? For a minute I saw his face…but I know for sure, that he's a demon. The fact that he used portals and made others unhappy proves it._ Glimmer remembered when Shane leaned on her. _What trick is he trying to pull?_ _Well, until I find out who he is, I'm not going to quit searching. _And with that it was decided.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Keto, Flying High

Slowly To Fall in Love…Sarcastically. (Chapter 2) School wasn't that much of a drag that day. Actually, it was kind of good.

Because that day she met Keto.

Glimmer walked along the school halls, wondering what they were whispering about. She opened the P.E. door finally, to discover the class was a total menace.

"Get off of me! No, that doesn't go in there! Don't shoot HIM!" The teacher blew a whistle. "QUIET!" One of the students dropped a basketball. Glimmer was too distracted, due to a boy staring at her oddly. A girl was quieted behind the others. She had brown, short hair with glasses. She looked at me with those human green eyes scared, not knowing what to do. I walked over and stood beside the girl and the boy in the back.

All the P.E. did was do laps and play dodge ball. Being the vampire, she was probably the champion. She grabbed a ball and aimed it at a skinny tall boy, and got him right in the arm. Finally, when it came down to her and a spiky hair boy, she hit him right in the face.

Walking off after she got changed, the blonde hair boy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you did a good job." Glimmer blushed a lot, and sighed. "Thanks, that wasn't very hard…right?" She shrugged. The boy laughed. "Apparently not, I suppose. I'm Keto." Glimmer smiled at Keto. "I'm G- I mean, I'm Donna, what they called me here."

Keto looked at her like that was the funniest name ever, and then blushed a little. "C-Come on, class is next."

Glimmer opened the school doors and took the same route she did the last night where Shane appeared. It pleased her that no one was fighting today, so maybe things could be calm that day.

"Looking for me?" Shane's voice was almost memorable. She knew Shane was behind her. "Nope, in fact, I'm walking home right now." Shane grabbed her hand. "No, you're not, Glimmer. Her eyes widened. "H-How do you know my name?" Glimmer's eyes widened and she sounded like she would choke. He pulled her up, a knife in his arm, and dragged her straight into the demon gates.

_What is he doing with me? Why is he KIDNAPPING ME? This guy is way too original._

She sighed, being taking to a graveyard. _Well, it's more of your style, anyways._ She looked up to the man in the black robes. "Slice, now." Glimmer looked up, feeling the light bending of the knife. She closed her eyes, expecting to be dead. And that's when she realized; he didn't do it. The knife dropped with a loud noise, and he let me go. The black robed man sighed, and closed the portal.

"Why did you save me? Why, Doris? Couldn't just do what he said, really?" Glimmer looked at him, a little angry that he took her all the way out here for nothing. Shane choked, his eyes turning yellow. "D-Don't make me regret saving you!" He told her before disappearing. Glimmer stood there, in the lonely graveyard. _I need to get home._ She mumbled, knowing probably that her parents would kill her if she flew, but she did anyways. She flew north, the direction to her home. Luckily, it was close, so when she got home her parents didn't question why she was late.

_Why did he let me go? _Her eyes widened, realizing how different that sounded, different, like Keto. _Keto…I wonder why he blushed at me…Does he like me? _Glimmer cracked a soda. _Well, I can't like humans back. I've never heard of a fifteen year old and an ancient year old getting together. _Glimmer laughed at the thought.

"Sister, would you like some rice? Mom's making some for supper." My cute, calm little red head sister Shanna asked me nicely. "Sure, thanks Shann for asking me." Shanna nodded, and ran to the kitchen. She sorted her bag out again, and found a note inside a book.

_You're lucky I saved your life. You owe me though. So come to the library after school. You'll want to know why I saved you, Glimmer. Stay vicious and annoying. Shane_

Glimmer put the note in her pocket. After all, the only library here was an abandoned one, besides the one that's almost out of town. _Why would anyone meet up there?_

"Dinners ready!" Dad called out. Glimmer walked over to the Kitchen and I took a plate of rice and corn.

"Mom, may I take mine upstairs?" She asked. Glimmer normally sat with the family, but today she wanted to think. "Sure, if you fall asleep I'll come and pick it up later." Glimmer nodded, and ran upstairs to eat. Actually, she wasn't going to eat at all. More like think time.

Glimmer pushed herself on the bed and she looked up. She couldn't think straight; why did Keto like her, and why does Shane want to meet up with her?

_Should I meet up with him, or talk to Keto after school? Well, I am wondering why he wants to meet up, and I can call to Keto plenty. But he never told me what's going to happen… what WILL happen anyways? I bet it's going to be probably to rob the books or something. No, that's stupid. Who was the shy girl at the human school? She seemed different, but I don't know if she can speak out her mind at worst times. Maybe I should help her._

Glimmer put her head on the pillow. Food wouldn't help her right now.

_I'll see him. But I won't let it turn into a fight, not this time. _


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Limits

Chapter 3 Slowly To Fall in Love…Sarcastically Slowly, she walked to the Library at Two forty two, because she didn't have school that day. Well, duh, it was Saturday.

"You actually came." He looked in her eyes. He put the hands on the wall that Glimmer was leaning on. Glimmer blushed really red. _Why can't I speak?_ "Let go!" She bit her lip, trying to get out of the pinning she was in. "You know, I could've just killed you the first day I found you." Shane's eyes were yellow, like cat's eyes. He took his hands off, and walked around the so what "haunted" mansion.

"So, you know why I saved you?"

"No, but I think you just wanted me here."

"Hem, I just wanted you alive. Be grateful." He took a book of one of the shelves. "Do you read these? There the Alergetic kind of book. They're about vampires, like yourself." He threw the book at her. Glimmer looked at the book, and then looks slightly interested. "Cool, I'll check it out sometime." She put the book in her bag she brought. "So, why am I here?"

"You're here because I told you how annoying you are, huh?" Shane grinned, adding the sarcasm. Glimmer blushed, but didn't notice. _Why is he talking to me? Does he think were friends, because I barely know him, and he tried to kill me, he can just befriend me? _ "So, why are we here?" Glimmer asked. "I'm here because its quiet and no one will bother to come here. Why did you come? Did you come because you got my message, or because you're curious? Glimmer, I just want to know why." Shane looked her in the eyes while they both sat down on a sofa. He didn't take eyes off of her, and chuckled. "You're so annoying, yet cute at the same time." Glimmer looked alerted. "S-Shut up, Shane, you freaking retard, I am not annoying." Shane chuckled. "Your reactions are amusing. What would you say if I asked to dance with you?"

"I would probably say no. Heck, actually, I would probably slap you and kick you in the private parts." Glimmer and Shane then started laughing, and then they both blushed a bit. _Why does he make me blush? Why is it felt like we're friends?_

"Well, I gotta get going." He pinned her down to the sofa this time. "Miss me?" Glimmer blushed, but without thinking, she replayed in a silly tone, "You wish." Glimmer covered her mouth, not thinking about what she said. Shane kissed her on the cheek before standing up. Before he entered the portal, Glimmer grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

Shane's eyes widened. "Yes, Glimmer?" Shane asked. "You're annoying, too." Glimmer bit her lip, hoping that didn't sound like she had a crush on him. Because she liked to believe that she didn't, even though she knew she did. She was just to chicken to admit it. "Glad to hear it." Shane held onto her hand before she let it go, forcefully and annoyed that he didn't let go. Glimmer walked back home before realizing what happened.

_He wanted to…_she got mad at even thinking if that was true, and hissed under her breath. She looked at the book he gave her. "A book about a fourteen year old vampire who goes to middle school and lives with a gothic family, interesting. I might have to read it." She muttered, talking to herself.

_Shane and Keto I blush around? Crap, I like them. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap. _Glimmer saw her sister in the backyard, playing with her dolls. Glimmer walked inside and kicked the door shut. Glimmer's dad was at work, and Glimmer's mom was outside with Shanna. Glimmer opened the book and started reading on the sofa.

_Somewhere deep within the forest, there was a vampire named Sparkle. She was fourteen, and didn't have much kindness in the world. Her mom had died and her father was mean, so Sparkle ran away and ended up in middle school and falling in love with a young boy named Kobe. When they got into high school, Kobe was killed by a immortal who was a teenager. They say Sparkle can be seen looking for Kobe, even after she was dead, at the Mansion Library of Topaz…the murder is no one where to be seen…can open portals…murdered…Sparkle's family kidnapped…can see ghosts at the Haunted Library…night…_ Glimmer gasped. She read it all night, without being tired. She looked at her clock. It was eight thirty two, and her family probably was inside by now. She groaned, but couldn't get this off of her mind.

_Shane's...a killer. Did he want me to know about it, so he let me borrow the book? Or is it a random book? It doesn't matter, Shane is a killer. Why didn't he tell me? What a retard. I should probably question him. He wasn't a good choice to befriend._

Glimmer sighed. _Did he kill on purpose? Well, he was a demon, obviously, but still._ Glimmer still wanted an answer. She remembered Sparkle...the teenager...the vampire.

Glimmer closed the book. She looked at the book, and her eyes began to feel salty. Slamming it, it fell on the floor, with a thud.

Why would he lie to her like this? Glimmer stood up and felt her body stiffen. He was just a murderer. A cold, sarcastic, little tyrant!

Glimmer sighed. What an idiot she was. Glimmer didn't feel right. Was she angry, sad, hurt, possibly? It felt more like pain and hurt. She didn't like being kept secret of.

Trying to think of something else, she looked at her text messages. She blinked twice when she saw Keto's. She glanced at her phone. She didn't want to deal with him now.

_"Where were you?" _The text message was loud and clear. She responded, "Out." It may not have been the best answer, but maybe he wouldn't question her about it. Glimmer shut her phone before running upstairs, her eyes more salty and watery. Just her luck, too, because he texted back.

"_Why would I believe that? You said you were staying at home today." _Glimmer groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Glimmer said aloud. Good thing, no one was inside to hear her. Glimmer wiped a tear with her left hand. "What is happening?" Glimmer whispered, and looked at the book she dropped. She sighed, and held her hands and closed her eyes.

"_Dear God, help this vampire teen in tough times. Yes, you may not be able to help vampire teens. But I need this more than anything now. My demon…friend may be hiding more things then he say he is. I know, demons are in Hell, but he's…different. He saved my life. And with that, I am grateful. So, help me. Help me find the ones I need, and help Shanna find her light. She's just a little girl, and I can't stand to see her with a vampire sister and family. She deserves to have someone there for her." _Glimmer prayed. Prayed for her family, Keto, even her, because they all needed it.

Glimmer picked up the book and her phone after untangling her hands. She was careful, and so she didn't drop them like she did with the milk this morning, she carried it up while flying. She landed her feet on the carpet of her room. The fan was spinning slowly, and her bed was well made. Glimmer knew this was her mom's work, and that she should thank her, _later._

Glimmer sat on her bed and looked at her grey room. She sighed, deep. She needed to tell Keto. _But why, wouldn't he just screw everything up? _Glimmer thought, and hesitated. She dropped her phone and book on her mini-table, where her alarm clock was beside her bed. She laid down and was wondering what to do. _Sleeping is a thing we vampires can do. Stupid fairy tales, saying we can't._

"You know, I won't try killing you. I killed him for a reason." Glimmer's red eyes alerted. _Shane!_

"What are you doing here? If you try killing me, I will stab you with my fangs. Not to bite you, but to make it hurt." Glimmer hissed under her breath, her eyes dark and dull. Shane's yellow eyes widened. Glimmer heard his breath tense, and he looked at her amused, and sat on the bed.

_"Why on earth would I try to kill you, Glimmer? Do I have any purpose, any reason at all? Seriously…" _She breathed slowly, and stared at him while he talked.

"If I killed you, I wouldn't have the cuteness your face shows me."

Glimmer smacked him with her pillow. "I am NOT CUTE, YOU…" Shane laughed. Glimmer felt her hand tense, and it warmed up when he held it. He looked down, and Glimmer could tell he didn't want to look her in the eyes. She turned her head, trying to keep her focus.

"Enough of your tricks just kill me already. I don't like tricks, and that's one of the reasons why I don't like Halloween. If you really liked me, why would you give me this book?" Glimmer asked, cautiously. She knew if she struggled, she would end up hurting someone.

Shane chuckled. He put his hands on the wall behind her, to pin her on the wall. Glimmer remembered this from the library, and breathed in slowly. "You need to see, what I can be. Then maybe, you will change your mind on things."


End file.
